Mi secreto deseo, mi sueño secreto
by Kary-chan
Summary: Un fic desde la perspectiva de Duo, para saber mas entre a leer completo


Mi Secreto Deseo, Mi Sueño Secreto.  
  
¿Sabes cuantas noches he soñado estar en tus brazos?, son ya tantas que he perdido la cuenta, y despierto con lagrimas al ver que no estoy, y nunca lo estaré, ni nunca probare tus dulces labios.  
  
Es irónico, yo siempre camino con una sonrisa, siempre mirando al futuro, pero por las noches me quito esa maldita mascara... no, no es mascara, es que solo el saber que jamás te podré tener a ti, hace que en mi cuerpo surja una infinita rabia, y una infinita tristeza que hace que salga un yo que no conocía.  
  
Despierto y de nuevo te veo... como cada día me ignoras... me callas, me llamas baka... pero ¿sabes?... a mi no me importa... solo con tener una sola de tus palabras salidas de tus labios, solo para mí me hace infinitamente feliz.  
  
Te conocí así, frió e inexpresivo. Pero siempre me has causado confianza... es ilógico... poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, poco a poco sentí la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado.  
  
Pero... nunca pasara... sé que siempre tendré que mantener callado este sentimiento por ti, sé que siempre se quedara flotando en un sueño de fantasía.  
  
A veces me sonrojo, porque es tanta mi necesidad de tenerte a mi lado que me quedo sin saber mirándote por horas, hasta que tu fría mirada hace que me voltee a otra parte sumamente sonrojado.  
  
Es inútil... este sentimiento es mayor que yo... es inútil quiero, ¡¡deseo estar a tu lado!!.  
  
Salgo de mi dormitorio y camino sigilosamente a tu recamara, sé que es arriesgado lo que voy a hacer, pero ya nada importa... solo quiero sentirte cerca de mí.  
  
Entro, la habitación esta en penumbras, solo se escucha tu respiración pausada, sonrió, la luna dibuja tu silueta. Me acerco mas a tu cama, lo mas lentamente posible, lo mas calladamente que puedo.  
  
Me inclino para quedar frente a tu cara... mi cabello cae sobre mis hombros, me inclino mas hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de tu cara, sonrió, y en un solo segundo, uno tus labios a los míos, ya no puedo esperar, quiero probar a que saben esos labios. Deliciosos.   
  
Para mi horror, mi más profundo temor, que abrieras los ojos en ese instante lo haces, tus ojos azules-cobalto me miran sorprendidos... aun mis labios están sobre los tuyos, mis ojos están cerrados, así que no puedo saber lo que tú haces, espero que todavía estés dormido, pero al sentir tu lengua entrar a mi boca hace que los abra en un centellear.  
  
Me jalas hacia ti, en lugar de aventarme fuera de tu cama, me ruedas y quedas justo frente mío, nuestras miradas chocan... ¿porque?.. ¿Porque hice eso?... pero ¿porque hiciste tu eso?... acaso ¿me estas aceptando...? ¿acaso me estas diciendo que en tu corazón hay amor por mi...?  
  
Acaricias mi cabello que esta desparramado por la cama, después recorres lentamente mi cuerpo con tu mano, escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo al sentir tus caricias.  
  
Poco a poco me quitas la camiseta, y de nuevo recorres mi cuerpo inundándolo de besos, suaves besos que hacen que me estremezca...  
  
-Hee...Heero- susurran mis labios llamándote por tu nombre, no contestas solo vuelves a besar mis labios, con pasión, con desesperación. Sujeto tu cuello, haciéndote caer sobre mi, a pesar de que tu te sostenías con tu brazos.  
  
De nuevo me miras, esa mirada... esa mirada tan sensual que tienes... y bajas, siento que mi ropa interior baja por mis piernas hasta quedar desnudo. Mi piel siente tus suaves caricias recorrerla, justo en mi cintura te detienes, y siento tu boca rodear mi miembro, un gemido que no pude evitar sale de mi boca, permaneces un rato, jugando con tu lengua, rodeándolo, succionando lentamente, cierro mis ojos para disfrutar mejor el infinito placer que siento... pero de pronto te detienes y, con mi respiración agitada veo que te quitas tu ropa, seductoramente mientras me sigues mirando, y esbozas un frágil sonrisa. ¿Acaso estas haciendo eso para que disfrute?, o ¿solo para exhibirte ante mi?  
  
Tu dorso muestra tu suave piel tostada un poco por el sol, mi mente vaga a tu cintura para ver tu hombría, pero después de un rato te vuelves a poner encima de mí, y continuas besándome, muerdes suavemente mi labio inferior, después el otro. Bajas a mi cuello, besando y pasando tu lengua por el.  
  
Llevas tu mano a mi boca, metes dos dedos en ella, humedeciéndolos, después lo retiras y bajas tu mano a mi trasero, ahora si me cuerpo no puede con el placer que siente cuando introduces dos dedos en el, tratando de relajarlo, arqueo mi espalda mientras un largo gemido recorre el silencioso cuarto.  
  
Sigues besando mi cuello, pero al escuchar mi gemido introduces otro dedo, ahora mueves lentamente los tres. Nuevamente bajas, besando mis piernas, mis muslos, dando un suave beso en mi miembro, de pronto levantas mi cadera colocando mis piernas sobre tus hombros, puedo sentir tu miembro entrando en mi, lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, y un pequeño grito de dolor salta de mi boca, mas tus gemidos de placer lo opacan. Ahora somos uno solo, pronto el placer inunda de nuevo mi cuerpo, y después de un rato siento un rayo recorrer desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda, la arqueo, mi cuerpo ha soportado demasiado placer y pronto llego al clímax, al igual que tú, tu néctar inunda mi cuerpo, caes rendido nuevamente sobre mí, pero no dejas de besarme apasionadamente, correspondo a tu beso de la misma forma, deseando jamás separarme de ti. El sueño me esta inundando, pero no deseo que me gane, mis ojos se van cerrando poco a poco, tu brazo rodea mis hombros y cubres nuestros desnudos cuerpos con la frazada, lo ultimo que veo antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos es tu sonrisa, te acercas, me das un beso en la frente y otro después en la boca.  
  
  
  
Cuanto desearía que todo aquello no fuera un sueño, mas sin embargo he tenido miles de sueños como este... siempre pensando que son una realidad, y al despertar las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas al darme cuenta que todo ha sido una hermosa fantasía provocada de mi mente.  
  
Los rayos del sol inundan el cuarto, abro los ojos, el deber de cada mañana me llama...  
  
Y como cada día deberé callar este amor por ti...   
  
Pero no... no es un sueño, veo tus ojos cerrados... tu abdomen moviéndose al ritmo de tu respiración, y unos mechones de cabello cayendo sobre tu frente, sonrió... entonces no ha sido solamente un sueño... es verdad... después de un rato que te he mirado dormir despiertas, y de nuevo sonríes mientras me jalas hacia ti.  
  
-Ohayo... - te digo tímidamente pero con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, te acercas a mi odio y me susurras en el -Ohayo mi lindo koi-   
  
Sonrió y me dejo llevar nuevamente por tus caricias...  
  
*******************************  
  
Konnichiwa!!! ^^ después de tanta tontería escrita en el fic G.Boys pude escribir algo serio y tierno ^o^, además de que oh sorpresa ya me salió natural el lemmon... bueno.. yo digo que me desinhibí un poco mas... pero sigue siendo mi mismo little lemmon que siempre, suave, tierno.. cursi ^^U.  
  
Espero les haya gustado, y si es así dejen REVIEWS... y si no les gusto pos también dejen algo.  
  
Gracias por leer n_n.  
  
******************************* 


End file.
